Power
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: After Jill succeeds in trials to discern whether or not she can use Erebus in the final battle against Thump, Peter sends her to get power from TheDisneyFan365. Part of the ACTR Side Stories Series.


_"Location: Unknown, March 7th 2018"_

It was the end of the trials to discern whether Jill was worthy enough to wield Erebus for the final battle against Thump. She had passed all the trials, and now the only thing for her to do was to go see TheDisneyFan365 for more power. Peter instructed her through a ritual, and once she did as she was told, she found herself in a barren wasteland, standing in front of what looked like a small church. It didn't have any additional floors and the roof wasn't high. Looking at it from the outside, one would assume only ten people could fit inside comfortably, and there were no windows outside to allow light in. It was really just a stone tomb. With a deep breath, the girl opened the doors and entered the building.

The inside wasn't much fancier. Three rows of pews on each side lined the back of the church, with a pulpit-like thing towards the far front. No paintings or pictures lined the bare rock walls, but the church did have some lighting provided by a hole on the ceiling, which couldn't be seen from the outside. The light shined directly in the center of the temple, where a small circular pool of water sat. One had to walk around it to get to the pulpit from the entrance. The water was shallow, only about two feet deep, and it was crystal clear. As Jill walked further into the church, she examined the pool closer. Taking up the whole bottom was a mark that she had seen on Peter's right arm indented into the floor. The mark was dark purple, and it was a diamond shape with six eye-like symbols surrounding it. In addition, a small mat was placed in front of the pool.

 _"Looks like a good a place as any. So what do I do? Just... talk to TheDisneyFan365?"_ Jill wondered.

The brunette knelt down onto the mat.

"Um... TheDisneyFan365? It's Jill DeVille, the daughter of Phil and Lil DeVille. I seek your blessing so I may bring an end to President Thump's corrupt rule. Grant me strength!" Jill called out.

The girl sat in silence for several minutes. She waited for a reply, but none came, so she repeated her plea over and over again. The girl did so for hours, completely lost into the chant, and ignoring the setting of the sun or the darkness of the temple.

 _"You seek power, but power demands sacrifice of blood."_ a voice said.

Jill was startled and fell over, quickly righting herself.

"TheDisneyFan365? Is that you? What do you mean? Do I kill someone? Do you want my blood?" Jill asked.

No reply came.

 _"Blood sacrifice... perhaps he needs proof of my blood?"_ Jill wondered.

The girl's eyes rested on the pool and the mark on the bottom, and she had an idea. Taking out a small knife she carried around, she leaned her hand over the pool and lightly cut her hand, letting her blood drop into the pool. The red liquid swirled in the water for a minute, and as some of it swirled to the bottom, the mark immediately started to glow a bright purple. The shifting of stone could be heard and Jill stood up, putting away her knife but preparing herself for whatever was about to happen. Looking behind her, Jill noticed that there was no longer a door out. It must have been covered with a stone slab.

 _"No going back now."_ Jill thought.

As her gaze returned to the pool, it started to change. The water drained out, and the floor moved and clicked. Soon, the pool was now a circular staircase down lower into the temple. An eerie purple light was being emitted from the stairway. She braced herself and started heading down the stairway.

* * *

When Jill exited the stairwell, she was met with a long hallway. The ceilings were high, and the corridor itself was wide with columns lining the sides. Whatever black stone that the walls and roof were made of was amazingly smooth and glossy. Other then a few tapestries depicting various symbols and events, the stone hallway was barren. In addition to the already eerie feel, a mist was sunken low to the floor so that it covered her ankles. Farther down the corridor was steps up to a massive gold altar. As the girl approached it, the voice from before boomed.

 _"So... you enter seeking my favor. Why do you want my power?"_ the voice asked.

The sudden voice jarred Jill and nearly made her lose her balance, but she managed to keep herself upright.

"My name is Jill DeVille. I come seeking more power to go along with me wielding Erebus, so that I may dethrone the president of my country and restore it to peace and prosperity." Jill replied.

"So you wish to do what is best for America, Jill? How would you overthrowing Thump be any better then what he is doing? He believes what he is doing will lead the nation to prosperity, as well as by expanding territory and eliminating potential threats." TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"Because he will lead our country and the world to ruin! We can't possibly win this without me or the other leaders of the Rebellion decimating our own troops! Even if we win, at what cost of lives will it be? If we spend all our resources and manpower, who is to say that some upstart from other nations won't decide to pick us clean while we are still licking our wounds? Or how would we even maintain control in the years following?" Jill asked.

TheDisneyFan365 sighed.

 _"You speak more truth then you know."_ TheDisneyFan365 replied.

The mist swirled around Jill and started to move towards the front of the altar. It gathered until all of the mist was condensed into a human-like form. Soon, the mist turned to a black solid, and slowly features emerged. Soon, TheDisneyFan365 stood at the altar.

"There we are. Now perhaps we can have a conversation without you quaking in your shoes, Jillian. Though, this is not a true body. It's merely an illusion from the water in the mist that reflects light to form an appearance. If you were to touch me, you'd find I'm not solid. Anyway, you came here seeking my mark. I'm afraid I can't give it to you." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"You can't, or you won't?" Jill asked.

"Surprisingly can't. You see, I can only bestow my mark upon one person in a set number of time. Your either going to have to kill the current user, or wait for him or her to die of natural causes." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"Well, can't you take it away?" Jill asked.

TheDisneyFan365 shook his head.

"Though I could, I won't. Though my mark is a birthright reserved for my servant Peter and his family, it wouldn't really work for others. However, it may also be earned through conquest or power. In order to receive the mark, I must find someone worthy. But you don't even need my mark. You did the trials to determine whether you could wield my sacred blade, yes? Well, you passed, so your strong enough to fight Thump. You have the will and drive to overcome adversary. You will succeed in your mission." TheDisneyfan365 replied.

He then dissipated into mist again, leaving Jill alone again.

 _"Well, this accomplished absolutely nothing."_ Jill thought.

* * *

 _"Location: Yucaipa, GrandpaJoeFanfiction Universe, March 7th 2018"_

"I'm back!" Jill announced as she walked into the Albany house.

Peter noticed that the girl had a different look about her, but didn't seem any worse for wear.

"Find anything?" Peter asked.

"Um... yes and no. I spoke with TheDisneyFan365, but he can't give us any aid." Jill replied hesitantly.

Peter sighed, but motioned for the girl to continue.

"However, since I passed the trials, I'm apparently strong enough to fight against Thump. Easier said then done, I know." Jill explained.

Peter stroked his beard.

"I suppose then that our plans don't change. We'll join forces with your Rebellion when they reach us and mount an assault on the capital." Peter said.

Jill nodded.

"When should they reach us?" Jill asked.

"Within the week, if the scouting reports are accurate." Peter replied.


End file.
